


Zutaraang Week 2020

by hesychia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tea Shop, Angst, Bumi - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drinking Games, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaang, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Spongebob Spank Train, Zutaraang Week 2020, archaeologist AU, god AU, izumi - Freeform, kya - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesychia/pseuds/hesychia
Summary: Collection of prompts for Zutaraang Week 2020
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 54
Collections: Zutaraang Week





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here are a couple works for the Zutaraang Week 2020 prompts. Hopefully I'll be able to get through them all. Please enjoy and feel free to leave kudos/comments! Love and stuff!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero AU
> 
> Katara and Zuko watch from afar as Aang becomes the superhero, Avatar, to save a damsel in distress. None of the partners are prepared, however, when the damsel shows more appreciation than anyone bargained for.

“- And to our viewers at home who are just now joining us, we are live at Kyoshi Bridge where a young woman is dangling from a rope!”

Katara stirred at the sound of the voice, poking her head above the forest green comforter. She saw Zuko at the side of the bedroom, sitting upright in his red bean bag chair. His golden eyes were glued to the computer monitor on his desk, a live newsfeed playing over the speaker. 

“This just in, the young woman has been identified as 19-year-old Tsai Chan; that’s right, ladies and gentlemen, Chan as in Chan Incorporated, the business mogul- Wait, is that- … Hold on, we’re getting a visual on the criminal responsible for this terrifying scene. An acrobat has just joined Miss Chan on the suspended rope.”

Katara jolted awake, rising from the bed and throwing the covers aside. “That’s Ty Lee!” 

Zuko looked at her, holding a cup of ramen in one hand and chopsticks in another. “Oh, you’re awake.”

She stumbled out of bed, grabbing a hair tie from the nightstand. Her fingers ran through her long brown hair as Katara went for the closet, throwing open the door. She glanced back at Zuko, who made no movement. “What are you doing? We have to stop her!”

“It’s okay, Katara, Aang left ten minutes ago.” Zuko stuffed noodles into his mouth. “He said he’ll take care of it alone.”

“What!” She paused, one hand on a hanging spandex uniform inside the closet. “But what if Azula shows up?”

“She’s on a trip with my father. She probably asked Ty Lee to keep us busy.” He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you trust Avatar?”

“It’s not that, I just…”

Zuko set his cup on the desk, reaching out a hand to her. “C’mere. We’ll watch together.”

She hesitated, then stepped forward. Katara pulled down her long t-shirt, sinking into the soft pajama material covering Zuko’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched the screen.

The camera showed Kyoshi Bridge, a large green structure that ran across Half Moon Bay. Two green towers rose on either side of the bridge, splitting the road below into three sections. Between the two towers, a long rope had been strung, Tsai Chan clutching the center with her hands. Tsai’s long black hair was in a ponytail that whipped around her, bangs low over her wide, terrified eyes. She screamed as the rope quivered. The camera panned out to show Ty Lee, wearing a pink spandex uniform, her eyes and cheekbones covered by a mask with a golden headpiece. The acrobat was on her hands, walking casually across the rope. She flipped effortlessly, landing on her feet with perfect balance as she said, “Ta-da!”

The news announcer continued, “The acrobat has been identified as the villainess Aerial, the tightrope terror, who has been plaguing Republic City for months! We now go to our eyes on the ground; Wu Fen, can you tell us more?”

Another voice joined in, and the camera changed to a nervous reporter at the base of the first tower, hand on her ear as she said, “Thank you, Shu, just an incredibly distressing scene here at Kyoshi Bridge. It seems that the closer Aerial gets to Miss Chan, the harder it is for her to hold on to the rope!”

The reporter’s voice continued as the screen showed Aerial, now only a few feet away from the damsel in distress. Her hands were on her hips, a wicked grin on her face as she mouthed, “Nothing personal.” Aerial lifted one slender leg high in the air, bringing it down hard against the rope. She crouched and kept her hands on the wire, but Tsai screamed and let go, plummeting towards the ground. 

Katara gasped and clutched Zuko’s shirt. “She’s not gonna make it!”

A blur of orange zipped in front of the camera, spiraling down towards the falling victim. The focus adjusted to see a flying young man, wearing full body orange spandex with a blue arrow design stretching out towards his head and limbs. He dove towards Tsai, taking her in his arms. 

The reporter cried out, “It’s Avatar! Just in the nick of time!”

Avatar slowed their descent, twisting around and shooting skyward, Tsai clinging to the hero. 

Katara sighed in relief and fell back against Zuko. “That was too close.”

Zuko chuckled, “Come on, Katara, you know he likes to show off.”

“Too close,” she repeated sternly, unable to keep from smiling. 

Avatar landed gracefully on the top of one of the towers, setting down Tsai. She regained her footing and stared up at him, mouth agape. “You… you saved me,” she stuttered.

He grinned. “All in a day’s work.” Avatar raised an eyebrow at Aerial, who stood perfectly balanced on the rope. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Aerial pouted her lip playfully, “Ugh, you’re no fun, Avatar.” 

He hovered in the air, hands ready for battle. “And you’re going to jail.” Avatar sent a blast of air hurtling towards Aerial, but she flipped back and landed on one of the bridge’s suspension cables. 

“I’d love to stay and play, but I’ve got other plans.” She beamed and pulled a small red button from her uniform. “Besides, it looks like your damsel’s still in distress!” Aerial pressed the button, and the bridge shuddered. 

Avatar turned to see a small explosion rock the part of the tower just beneath where Tsai stood. She shrieked as the structure crumbled beneath her, reaching for Avatar as she lost her balance. 

In a moment, he was there, holding her close to his body as he flew through the air. He paused to look at the cable where Aerial had been standing. The villainess had disappeared. 

“Told you,” Zuko said to Katara. “Azula just wanted to keep us on our toes.”

The camera zoomed in on Avatar and Tsai, who gazed at him adoringly; she said sheepishly, “Haven’t we met before?”

Avatar’s eyes widened, and he smiled at her words. “Why, yes, we have.”

Tsai bit her lip, and murmured, “Thank you for saving me, you know, again.”

“Like I said, all in a day’s- Mmf!”

The superhero was silenced as the damsel pressed her lips against his. The image of the two kissing filled the screen of the feed, and Zuko and Katara stared in horror, mouths open in shock. 

“And it looks like we have a little romance here on Channel 5, ladies and gentlemen,” the reporter said snidely. “After such an intense moment, Avatar is getting some well deserved appreciation from Republic City’s-”

Katara closed the feed, rising to her feet. Zuko waited in the bean bag chair, processing the events; he looked towards her. “You good?”

“Appreciation…” she muttered, clenching her fist. She stepped on a wayward sock and quickly snatched it from the floor. She absentmindedly began picking up scattered articles of clothing. “Well deserved...”

“You’re that mad, huh?”

“What? I’m not mad. Why would you think I’m mad?”

“Because you clean when you’re mad.”

“I do not!” She froze, and the two glanced at the pile of clothes in her arms. Katara dropped the fabric on the floor, growling, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, you do. Whenever you found out Sokka was visiting your dad without you, this place was spotless for a week.”

Katara crossed her arms defiantly, pressing her lips together as she glared at him. After a moment, she scoffed and scooped the pile of clothes into her arms again. “Fine! I’m mad!”

Zuko shook his head affectionately. “He’s a superhero, Katara, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“I know that! It’s just-” Katara clutched the fabric to her chest, thoughts racing. “I just- He just let it happen.”

“I mean his arms were full; did you want him to drop her?”

“No! Well, maybe… No! No, of course not.” She sighed, dumping the clothes into a hamper. Katara plopped down on the edge of the bed, elbow on her knee as she rested her chin in her hand. 

Zuko considered her for a moment, then stood. He brought his muscled arm across his chest dramatically, draping his other hand over his brow as he said in a feminine voice, “Oh, Avatar, thank you for saving me. You’re just so handsome and strong.”

Katara stifled her giggles as Zuko sat on her lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he continued, “It’s a good thing you were there; I’m just so helpless and rich and attractive!”

“Well little lady,” Katara said in a deep voice, puffing her chest out as she reached under Zuko’s back and legs. “Nothing to it, really. It’s all in a day’s work.”

“Oh please, there must be something I can do to show my appreciation?”

“Helping others is it’s own reward!” She winked, saying in her regular voice, “But a kiss wouldn’t hurt.”

Zuko tackled her to the bed, showering her with kisses as he pinned her beneath his weight. Katara laughed at the onslaught. “Stop, stop, I give in!”

They heard the apartment door open and both jumped to her feet, running to the entryway. Aang stood there, his headpiece resting around his neck to show his messy brown hair. He glanced up as Katara leapt, staggering back as she wrapped her legs around his waist and cinched her arms around his shoulders. “You’re back!”

“I am!” Aang said, matching her enthusiasm as he brought his muscled arms up to support her. He shot her a quizzical look. “You uh… watch the news?”

“Sure did,” Zuko said as he leaned against the wall. “Overall, B+.”

“B+?” Aang retorted. “I saved her life!”

Zuko held out his fingers, counting, “First, you waited too long. Second, you let the bad guy get away-”

“And third,” Katara interrupted. “You kissed a total stranger.”

Aang’s face turned beet red. “She kissed me!”

“Yes,” Katara stuck out her lower lip. “And I’m sure it was terrible.”

He looked away. “I mean it- it wasn’t…”

“I’ll tell you what it wasn’t,” Katara purred. “This.” She pressed her lips to Aang’s, threading her fingers through his hair. Katara pulled him closer, biting his lower lip and causing him to moan. 

Aang was frozen in place as Katara pulled away, standing and moving back to make room for Zuko. He stepped forward and grabbed Aang’s face, murmuring, “Or this,” before kissing him deeply. 

Katara watched as Zuko trailed kisses down Aang’s neck and bit at his earlobe. She met Aang’s gaze and said in a sultry voice, “Just relax, Avatar; time for some well deserved appreciation.”


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang plays a drinking game, and the truth reveals itself. 
> 
> CW: alcohol, modern AU, all characters are aged up 10 years from the show.

“Settle in, gang, it’s time to play the game of games; Tipsy Towers!” Sokka surveyed the group as they all sat on the mottled grey carpet, surrounding the low wooden coffee table. They numbered six total; sitting to the left of Sokka was Suki, followed by Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Toph. A soft pitter of rain came from outside the window of the cluttered, one bedroom apartment that Sokka and Suki shared. “Also known as drunk Jenga!”

“Um, Sokka?” Katara frowned as she read the game box. “This isn’t Tipsy Towers or Jenga.”

“Yeah,” Zuko said, leaning over her shoulder to examine the text. “It just says ‘Jumble Stack’.”

Sokka huffed in annoyance. “Well excuuuuse me for not being rich enough to buy the name brand version, Mr. Moneybags. Not all of us inherited enough money to buy out NASA.” He interlaced his fingers and stretched his arms, cracking his knuckles in the process. “Alright, the rules are easy: it’s just like Jenga, except each tile has a dare written on it. When you draw the tile, you have to do the dare, which usually involves drinking.”

Aang raised his hand. 

“I know, I know,” Sokka said, “You’re not drinking; neither is Suki because she’s DD tonight. There’s Squirt in the fridge.”

“Oh nice,” Aang exclaimed, standing.

“Squirt?” Suki stuck her tongue out from her place beside Sokka. “Nevermind, I’ll stay dehydrated.”

“Babe,” Sokka took one of her hands in his, looking earnestly into her eyes. “I would never do that to you. There’s also Diet Cherry Coke.”

Suki grinned and kissed his nose, rising to follow Aang. 

When they returned, Sokka considered the group and murmured, “Alright, who’s going first?”

They exchanged glances, silent. Sokka held up his finger. “That’s right, I’m going fi-”

Zuko reached out and pinched one of the blocks, sliding it out before Sokka could finish. He examined the scribbled permanent marker. “‘Ladies drink’.”

“Whoo!” Suki, Katara, and Toph all lifted their cups, sipping once.

Katara was next, and she poked a tile out from the middle. She considered the text in. “‘Nose goes’.”

The group quickly pressed their fingers to their noses. Aang was the last, and shrugged with a smile. “Oops, guess that’s me.” He drank. Katara grinned at him, taking his hand.

Toph reached out and felt the tower, finding a weak point and pressing her thumb against the block. It fell out and clattered on the table; she handed the tile to Aang, who read, “‘Knock it…’ Really, Sokka?”

Sokka nodded solemnly. “Read the whole thing, Aang.”

Aang sighed. “‘Knock it over… pussy’.”

The tower shattered as Toph shoved her fist through the stack. Katara plucked a tile from her lap, unamused as she placed it back on the table. “Well, that was... fun.”

“Alright, round 2!” Sokka yelled, scooping up tiles and rearranging the tower. He picked next. “‘Zuko drinks!’”

The group giggled as Zuko glared. “That seems unfair.”

“You gotta do what the tiles say, Zuzu,” Katara chuckled. 

Suki got ‘Person to your left drinks’; Zuko scowled but acquiesced. The group exchanged sly glances, deciding silently that Zuko would be the target tonight.

Zuko selected a block. “Spongebob… spank train?”

The gang whooped and rose, standing in a line with legs spread, facing towards Zuko. He groaned. “Not this one.”

From his place in the front of the line, Sokka rubbed his hands together. “Come on, hotman.”

Zuko sighed and got on his hands and knees, crawling forward between the spread legs of his friends. Sokka waited until Zuko had almost passed through his legs, then brought the flat of his hand hard against Zuko’s rear. 

Wincing, Zuko continued on, each of the players slapping his ass. Aang was last in line, and when he brought his hand down, he dug his fingers in and squeezed Zuko’s left cheek. He let go just as the others turned, all laughing. 

Zuko plopped down in his spot at the table, face red. “Katara’s turn,” he grumbled, the others returning to their seats. 

Katara pulled ‘Waterfall’. Toph pumped her fists in the air, hollering, “Yes!”

Aang watched as each of the team picked up their drinks. “How does this one work again?”

“First, Katara drinks,” Sokka explained. “Then since you're to her left, you start drinking, and once you start, Toph starts. Then we go around until everyone drinks, and you can’t stop until the person to your right stops.”

Suki smirked as she raised her glass. “Good luck.” 

“Don’t need it,” Toph said snidely, toasting the others. Katara began to drink from his cup, then Aang, and the others followed. The group chugged for several seconds, eyes flickering between each other as they tried to weed out the weak. Finally, Katara set her cup down followed by Aang, but Toph continued to chug, grinning. 

Sokka grunted as he sipped, glaring past the rim of his cup at Toph, refusing to give in. After a long moment, Toph lowered her glass; Sokka took one more second in triumph before setting his own down as well. Suki glanced sidelong at Zuko, still chugging her diet coke. Zuko’s golden eyes burned at her, and he slammed his empty cup on the table, growling, “There, it’s empty. Satisfied?”

Suki cocked an eyebrow and removed the can from her lips, releasing a long, loud belch. She wiped the corners of her mouth and winked at Zuko. “Now I am.” 

“You… you… bully,” Zuko said to Suki, hiccuping.

Sokka’s eyes twinkled as he leaned across the table. “Something wrong, Zuko?”

“Nope. I can do this all night,” Zuko slurred. He stood, pausing for a moment as he got his bearings. “I’m gonna get another one.”

Katara glanced after him, concerned. “Is he okay?”

“Eh, he’s fine,” Sokka said dismissively. “We’ll get pizza later and he’ll sober up.”

Aang plucked one of the side tiles, but his face fell when he saw the dare. “It’s blank.” He showed the group before placing the block back on the tower. 

Toph drew, handing the tile to Aang; he said, “It’s just a picture of a… oh, it’s genitalia.”

The only laughter was Sokka’s; he wiped a tear from his eye. “Classic.” He pulled a tile and his eyes lit up. “‘Tell a Joke: Laughs Drink’. Too easy!” He grinned at the group, clearing his throat. “Hmm… I could tell a joke about pizza, but it’s a little… cheesy!”

Amidst the group’s silence, they heard Zuko snickering as he returned from the kitchen. “Cheese. You’re funny, Sokka. A fun guy.” He collapsed beside Katara, leaning against her shoulder. 

Sokka puffed out his chest. “Finally, some appreciation.”

Suki drew ‘Guys drink’, at which Zuko shoved his glass in the air and yelled, “Yeah! Guys!” Aang and Sokka toasted before taking a sip; Zuko took several. 

Zuko reached out, fingers clumsily fishing out a tile. The tower wobbled, but held firm as he looked at the block. “It says… Anyone… sex.” He raised his head and nodded solemnly. “Anyone.”

“Give me that,” Katara snapped, grabbing the tile. She blinked at the text and her face paled. “Um, you know what, this one’s blank too.”

“No it’s not!” Toph reached across Aang’s lap, swiping at Katara. 

She held the tile above her head and away from Toph. “You can’t even read.”

“Fuck you, I can’t!” Toph yelled belligerently. 

Suki snatched the block from Katara’s fingers, reading out loud, “‘You and anyone you’ve had sex with: drink.’”

“Ha!” Zuko spat. “Drink up, bitches!”

There was a long moment of silence while Sokka sipped from his cup. Toph pressed her lips together and said, “So… We knew about Sokka…”

“Best he’s ever had,” Sokka smirked. 

“But ‘bitches’ plural, implies that…” Suki frowned as she considered the group. “I mean, it’s not me.”

“Me either.” Toph crossed her arms and nodded towards Aang and Katara. “And these losers have been dating since high school.” 

Katara and Aang exchanged glances, neither saying a word. Zuko huffed and fell into Katara’s lap. “Kataraaaa will you braid my hair?”

She leaned back, face growing pink as she took a lock of his hair in her fingers. Suki, Sokka, and Toph gasped and pointed. 

“No way!” Suki yelled.

“How could you? Aang, did you know?” Sokka cried out. 

From his place on Katara’s legs, Zuko called, “Stop being such fucking heteros.”

Aang and Katara grinned down at him, glancing at each other once more before they reached out and took their cups in hand. No one spoke as the two took a long drink. 

Katara was the first to finish, and she licked her lips as she faced the three gaping faces of their friends. “So we have some news.”

“We’re dating,” Aang said, his smile growing bigger. “All three of us.”


	3. Avatar State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang connects to a past life for some romantic advice. Takes place five years after the end of the series.

The silver glow of a half moon spilled through the sheer red curtain. Aang lay in bed staring out, Katara’s warmth sleeping at his back. He tried to shut his eyes again, but it was like his eyelids were spring-loaded, refusing to let him rest. 

Aang finally sat up, tossing aside the rich fabric as he stepped from the bed and moved into the hallway of the palace. 

Despite the fact that he and his friends defeated the fire lord five years ago, he still felt uneasy in the massive estate that ruled the fire nation. Aang moved down the candle lit hallways, past ornate tapestries of firelords past. He went to the garden, bare feet pressing into the cold grass as he sat cross legged in front of the turtle duck pond. 

Aang took a deep breath and pressed his fists together, closing his eyes and concentrating. He felt a cold glow ignite his tattoos, and he surrendered his body to the avatar state. For a moment, he considered the array of his past lives, trying to decide which avatar he should connect to. Finally, he chose.

He opened his eyes and met the gaze of his most recent Airbender past life. She smiled softly at him, murmuring, “Hello Aang.”

“Yangchen”, he bowed his head respectfully. “I… I need your advice.”

“I feel so much turmoil within you, young Airbender. Tell me, what’s on your mind?”

Aang pressed his lips together. “Well to tell you the truth, I think I’m in love.”

Yangchen smiled. “I should hope so, after spending five wonderful years with Katara.” 

“But that’s the thing. I’m not talking about Katara.”

Yangchen raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I… I'm in love with the firelord. Zuko.” He squirmed where he sat. “And it’s not that I love Katara any less. I still love her, I just also love… Zuko.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “How long have you been feeling this way?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “Even when we were younger, it sort of felt like it was always there. I just feel… warm when I’m around him, and he’s so kind and he smells really good.” Aang turned a bright shade of pink. 

“Does he share your feelings?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, I’m pretty sure. I don’t know. We held hands under the table at dinner, but I’m not sure if it meant anything.”

“So he doesn’t know how you feel?”

“No, but I don’t know if I should tell him. I don’t know what would happen. And I care about him so much, but I also care about Katara and I… I can’t choose. I don’t know what to do.”

“Why would you have to choose?”

Aang gaped at her for a moment. “What?”

Yangchen grinned. “Aang, many air nomads have taken two, even three husbands or wives.”

“Oh, I’m not trying to get married yet. I mean, maybe someday…”

“What I’m trying to say, young Airbender, is that the air nomads believed in sharing our love; I myself had several lovers, men and women, and many at the same time.”

Aang considered her words. “But… what about Katara?”

“Have you spoken to her about this?”

“No,” he admitted. “I was too ashamed.”

“You should never be ashamed of who you love. If anything, love is something to be celebrated in all forms. You should speak to her. I do not know the common practices of the water tribe, but I know that she loves you, and she would never want you to keep your true feelings hidden. The two of you may even reach an understanding, but nothing will get accomplished if you don’t communicate.”

Aang pondered silently. Yangchen frowned. “Why do you hesitate? Are you afraid?”

“Yes,” he said. “What if Katara doesn’t understand? What if she does, but Zuko doesn’t love me back? What if I lose both of them?”

Yangchen shrugged. “You might. Whenever we face a choice in our lives, failure is always a possible outcome. But if you continue down this path of secrecy, if you continue to stifle yourself, then your shame will turn to regret.” She leaned forward and placed a hand on his. “Life is full of risk, but love is a chance worth taking.”

He exhaled, gazing at her gratefully as a smile spread across his features. “Thank you, master.”

“I should thank you, Avatar, for letting me and your other past lives share in your love. No matter what happens,” she said, voice fading as her visage disappeared, “we will always be here for you.”


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is forced to confront his drinking problem; that is, his tea-drinking problem. Modern AU, characters are aged up 8 years.

The apartment door shuddered as Zuko shoved his weight against it, keys jingling in the ancient knob. He trudged inside the dark hallway, lifting one hand to remove the band from his hair, letting his long black hair fall around his face. He flicked a light switch as he called, “Aang? Katara?”

Light burst forth from the central fixture, revealing his boyfriend and girlfriend, perched on the worn green couch. They leapt to their feet and tossed handfuls of confetti in the air, shouting, “Zuko!” He blinked past them to the banner draped over the mantle, reading, _Intervention_. 

“Welcome home!” Aang shouted, running forward and hugging Zuko. 

“And welcome,” said Katara, crossing her arms, “to your intervention.”

Zuko sighed heavily. He moved to the kitchen counter, setting down a large grocery bag with the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop logo on it. “Can I at least change out of my work clothes?”

“Nope!” Aang stood back with Katara, eyeing Zuko playfully. “This is an emergency.”

“You have a problem,” Katara said.

“A drinking problem.”

Zuko stared quizzically at them both. “What are you talking about? The rug incident was nearly two months ago!”

“Not alcohol-drinking,” Aang clarified. 

Katara smirked. “Tea-drinking.”

“I’m… what?” Zuko, baffled, shook his head. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Oh yeah?” Katara cocked an eyebrow. “What’s in the bag, Zuko?”

“Tea. Because I work at a tea shop, Katara.” Zuko yawned. “And I’ve been working all day, so if you’ll excuse me-”

“Where are you going to put this new tea?” Aang interrupted. 

He knit his eyebrows, confused. “The… tea cabinet?”

“Really?” Katara winked at Aang. “Let’s do that now; here, we’ll help you.” She stepped into the kitchen, followed by Aang and a reluctant Zuko. “Go ahead, Zuzu, open up the tea cabinet.”

He glared at them with his golden eyes, muttering as he reached for the cabinet handle. Zuko cracked the door slightly, and the weight of the cabinet’s contents finished the job. Several cans and boxes spilled forth, plummeting to the cold tile of the tiny kitchen. Zuko hopped back from the deluge, face turning pink as Aang and Katara stifled their giggles. 

“See?” Aang said. “Drinking problem.”

Zuko pressed his lips together, considering the small pile of tea cans and boxes. “Uncle gives me a lot of samples…”

Katara put a hand on his shoulder, grinning up at him. “Now you can go get changed, and when you get back-” She pecked him on the cheek. “We are doing a tea cleanse.”

He glanced at her, then back at Aang. “You guys really made a whole banner?”

“Actually,” Aang said, sheepishly running a hand through his mousy brown hair, “we borrowed it from Suki. She and Toph have interventions for Sokka a lot.”

Zuko forced himself not to smile, managing a quiet, “I’ll be back,” before he disappeared into the bedroom. 

* * *

“Okay, you have at least six kinds of green tea, Zuzu. Time to make some choices.” The three partners sat in a triad on the kitchen tile, legs crossed as they dove into the hoard. 

“I can’t just choose, Katara.” He examined a can of matcha. 

“Here,” she said. “Let’s start with making a good pile and a bad pile.” Katara cleared two spots on the floor, pointing to the tea in Zuko’s hand. “Start with that one; good or bad?”

Zuko set the matcha down to his left, saying, “Good.”

“What about this one?” Aang held up a canister, reading aloud. “‘Hojicha: roasted green tea’.”

“Uncle says that’s a good ‘after dinner’ tea.”

Katara frowned at one box. “Oh, well this one’s expired.” She tossed it in the ‘bad pile’ to Zuko’s right.

“What are you doing, Katara!” Zuko snatched the box. “That’s Gyokuro! You don’t just throw away Gyokuro! Uncle says the leaves are shielded from the sun for 20 days before they’re harvested.”

“But… It’s expired.”

“Tea doesn’t expire!”

“What are you talking about!” Katara threw her hands wide. “Of course tea expires!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were the resident tea expert!”

“I’m the resident health expert, and if you don’t want to get sick, don’t drink expired tea!”

“Alright, enough!” Aang took both of their hands in his. “Guys, we can’t get the cops called on us again. Katara, tea usually doesn’t expire for at least a year.”

“Okay well, that box is three years old.”

Aang nodded thoughtfully. “Okay.” He turned to Zuko. “Yeah, so tea does expire.”

“But it’s Gyokuro… It was a gift from Uncle.”

“Babe,” Aang surveyed the pile of cans. “They’re all gifts from Uncle Iroh. Because he owns a tea shop.”

Zuko sighed, looking away so he wouldn’t have to watch himself set the box in the bad pile. 

Slowly but surely, they dug through the stack, sorting the flavors. Eventually, they narrowed Zuko’s stash down to a manageable amount, and Aang took out the trashed tea while Katara and Zuko rearranged the cabinet. 

Aang returned to find Zuko resting on the sofa, exhausted, while Katara stood with her hands on her hips, proudly surveying their work. She stretched and moved to the couch, plopping down beside Zuko as Aang sat on his other side. “Good job, team,” she said.

“Ah, tea-m? Get it?” Aang beamed at their unamused faces. 

Zuko pressed his hands to his temples. “I know we just got done, but is anyone in the mood for some tea?”

Katara considered. “You know, I could really go for that one that’s in the shade for 20 days; what was it? Gyokuro?” She met his glare with a feigned surprise. “Ohhh wait, that’s the expi-”

“That’s it!” Zuko attacked her, pinning her on the couch and tickling her as Aang fell apart laughing.


	5. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Azula were supposed to enjoy a spa day together, but Katara just can't seem to relax.

_Katara stood her ground on the palace courtyard, facing Azula, or at least, her memory of Azula. The firebender’s face kept changing, her hands up as her long black hair cascaded in a wild frenzy around her shoulders._

_The courtyard was full of people this time, and neither Zuko nor Aang were there to help her. The full moon rose high above the palace, where a water tribe symbol glowed on the middle tower. Katara tried to focus on the fight, circling her changing opponent, but the crowd jeered in mingled voices from the sidelines._

_“How dare you!”_

_“We need food!”_

_“... Destroyed everything we know and love!”_

_“Heal the sick in our village!”_

_“... Better off with Ozai-”_

_“Whose side were you really on?”_

_“Snow savage.”_

_At the last one, Katara whipped around and screamed, “Stop it!”_

_“Oh Katara…” The voice behind her was no longer Azula’s, but an old woman’s. “You should have listened to me…”_

_Breathing shakily, Katara turned to see Hama, adorned in Azula’s fire nation garb. She reached out and Katara felt her blood moving, jerking her to her knees with her arms behind her back. Katara trembled as she screamed, heart pounding as Hama came closer._

“Katara!”

Katara sat up, forehead slick with sweat as she breathlessly absorbed her surroundings. She was not at the fire nation palace, but in a dimly lit sauna. There was a pile of heated rocks in the middle of the small room, and on the opposite bench, sat Azula. 

The former fire nation princess sat straight up, one leg crossed gracefully over the other with hands folded in her lap. She considered Katara, golden eyes filled with concern, but her voice held a cold reservation as she asked, “I didn’t mean to wake you, you just seemed… distressed.”

Katara tried to control her panting, pulling the towel up her chest. “Oh, it’s- it’s fine, Azula. Just a… bad dream…”

“Nightmares. I get them too.” Azula uncrossed her legs and stood, reaching for the bucket of water in the corner and gently pouring the contents onto the heated rocks. Steam rose in a cloud, filling the chamber. “I used to drink an herbal concoction before bed; I still do sometimes.” She resumed her perch. “I’ll give Zuko the recipe.”

Six years had passed since their battle in the palace courtyard, and Azula’s subsequent breakdown. Katara and the others had realized long after Azula started on the path to recovery that she would always retain that direct, calculated speech pattern. 

“Th-thanks, Azula.” Katara closed her eyes. She told herself she was safe now, she was relaxed. So why was her heart still pounding?

“... Was it about me?”

Katara’s blue eyes shot open. She gaped at Azula, whose posture was offset by her uncertain expression. 

“I mean that’s alright if it is, I wouldn’t blame you.”

“No, no,” Katara lied, sort of. “It um… It was about the bloodbender.” 

“Ah yes. Zuko told me the story once.” Azula gazed at the heated rocks. “He said how you used it yourself, against the man you thought killed your mother.”

Katara’s breath escaped in a shudder. 

Azula continued, unaware. “He was impressed and terrified, as was I when I heard. I realized I had underestimated your talent as a-”

Katara stood suddenly. “I- I’m sorry, Azula, I have to go.”

She looked up at her, disappointed. “Oh. Well, if you must.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She clenched her fist, fighting the tremor that seized her body. “Where are Zuko and Aang?”

“In the men’s area.” Azula frowned at her, rising as well. “Here, let me walk you to the changing room. You look… pale.”

“I’m fine, Azula,” Katara shot her a feigned smile. “Just… a little warm.”

The bathhouse had high ceilings, the tops of the walls decorated with a red dragon mosaic. They passed by ornate rooms, the scent of herbs wafting through the humid air, until they arrived at the changing room. Azula replaced her towel with a loose robe, averting her eyes from Katara’s naked form as she said, “I’ll get you some water. Proper hydration is a necessity, especially at a bathhouse.”

There was a small bath to the side of the changing room. Wanting to rinse off her sweat, Katara took the moment of quiet to rest in the water. Her heart quieted, breath calmed, and she exhaled once before rising. She changed into her blue tunic, moving to the main entryway of the bathhouse. 

In the open area, an older woman passed by her and froze, staring. The woman reached for her arm and said, “You look familiar. Where do I know you from?”

Katara smiled politely at her, stepping aside. “You may have seen me with the Avatar, or Firelord Zuko. My name is Katara.”

“Ah, that’s where it is,” the woman hissed. “You’re that waterbender that stood by while the Avatar took away my private island in the colonies!”

Katara blinked as she stared into the woman’s golden eyes, recognizing her after a moment. “I- I’m sorry, ma’am, but that colony was originally Earth Kingdom territory. Besides, you still kept your estate.”

“My father conquered that island fair and square! You had no right to-“

“Ma’am, forgive me if I’m misremembering,” Katara said, squinting at her. “But your son had a war injury, right? Didn’t I heal his leg?”

“Bah!” The woman spat. “And now he’s gone to travel the world, leaving his dear mother to fend for herself! All because of you!”

“Is there a problem here?“ The two turned to see Azula, carrying an enormous pitcher of water. 

The old woman’s eyes lit up, and she clasped her hands together and bowed. “Princess!”

Azula gazed at her hollowly. “You are mistaken. This is my sister, and you are harassing her. You should leave.” The woman gawked as Azula put an arm around Katara’s shoulder, leading her away. 

When they were out of earshot, Azula asked her quietly, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes,” Katara murmured. “I… well all of us… It happens more often than you think. We’re all used to it by now.”

Azula pressed her lips together, dissatisfied, but said simply, “Zuko and Aang will be here soon. In the meantime, here.” Azula shoved the pitcher of water into Katara’s hands.

“Oh, thank you.” Katara considered the vessel. “Did… You get me a cup?”

“What for? Don’t you just water bend it into your mouth?”

Katara let out a soft, surprised chuckle. 

“Everything okay?”

The girls looked up to see Aang and Zuko, fully dressed. Zuko was pulling his long black hair into a wet bun, Aang’s tall, imposing figure offset by his gentle expression.

Katara rose and fell into Aang’s arms, holding him close and pressing her face into his chest. 

Zuko glanced at Azula, whose eyes widened defensively. “I didn’t hurt her, I promise, I didn’t-”

“No, Azula, I know, I-I didn’t think you did.” He paused, turning to see Aang and Katara still locked in an embrace. “We should go.” 

* * *

Appa carried the four from the fire nation bathhouse, soaring over the archipelago to Ember Island. They rode in silence, the wind whipping around them as they flew through the orange glow of dusk. 

When they arrived, the sky bison landed on the sand, just below the royal family’s beach house. They slid down his shaggy side, and Katara began walking away from the group, towards the jagged rocks at the edge of the water. Azula froze in place, watching, wanting to follow, but Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. “Let us talk to her first.”

She searched his face, expression cold but her eyes betraying concern. 

Zuko smiled faintly at her. “Thank you for looking after her, back there. There’s just… a lot going on right now. We’ll be back soon; can you put some tea on?”

Azula nodded slowly, moving past him and striding towards the beach house. 

Aang and Zuko exchanged glances, following Katara. She was crouched beneath the angled spire of a rock, water lapping at her toes. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, eyes focused on the distant waves. 

Aang plopped down beside her, legs crossed as he too looked out to the horizon, and Zuko followed suit on the other side, one knee up as the other leg folded beneath it. 

The sound of the waves ebbed and flowed, the setting sun beginning to fade as the illuminated clouds shone red, the blue sky growing darker behind them. 

“I’m sorry,” Katara finally spoke. “I… I know you both wanted this to be a nice little vacation and I’m… ruining it.”

“You’re not ruining anything, Katara. Just talk to us,” Aang said, shooting her a half smile. 

Katara took a deep, shuddering breath. “I just.. I don’t even know what happened.”

“That makes three of us,” Zuko murmured, but not in an unkind way. 

“Azula didn’t tell us much,” Aang said softly. “Just that you fell asleep in the steam room, and when you woke up, you seemed… off.”

Katara pulled her knees in tighter. “It was just a bad dream.”

Her partners tensed. Aang reached for her, but decided against it. “Another one, huh?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just… It’s all in the past.”

“But it isn’t,” Zuko said. “Not if it’s still bothering you.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be bothering me. That was six years ago; it’s done, it’s over.” As her voice grew louder, the water at her toes began to shudder and ripple. “The war is over, my family is alive and happy, my tribe is thriving, the world is thriving. I have you both to support me, and Toph, and Suki. I’m even having spa days with the girl who used to be my greatest enemy!”

Aang leaned in. “But?”

She bit her lip, steeling her gaze. “But… I still feel so… scared, all the time. Like something bad’s going to happen, even though I know it’s not. It’s hard to sleep because of the nightmares, and I feel like… There’s a bird in my chest. It keeps fluttering around, trying to break out.” Tears sprang to her eyes. “And I try to silence it, try to keep it contained, but then it gets worse and becomes bigger and tries hard to break out, and soon it’s hard to breathe and my hands are shaking and-”

“Katara.” Zuko put his hand on her back, but she only retreated further into herself. 

“No, I’m sorry, I’m doing it again, I’m sorry-”

“Oh come here.” Aang enveloped her in his arms, Zuko following suit. They sat together on the sand, quietly embracing for a long moment. 

“We love you, Katara,” Zuko said gently. 

“And we’ll be here, no matter what,” Aang whispered. 

“Well, not no matter what,” Zuko muttered. “If you tried to kill me, I’d have to reconsider some things.”

Katara let out a sharp chuckle. She nuzzled her face into their arms. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“I do,” Aang said, “You’re a ball of stress. You need some time to heal.”

“But I’ve had time to heal. It’s been years since the war.”

“Is it just the war?” Zuko asked. “What are your nightmares about?”

She paused. “Well… I guess it’s the war and… everything that came after. But I don’t know why. Everything’s okay now, so I shouldn’t still be so terrified.”

“Just because the war’s over doesn’t mean everything’s okay,” Aang said. “We’re trying to rebuild the world, Katara; it’s a tough job, and it makes sense that you need a break from it.” He kissed her head. “So let’s take a break.”

Zuko stroked her back. “And if you still feel this way, we can get you some professional help. I can reach out to the same counselor that helped Azula.”

Katara closed her eyes, grounding herself for a moment. Her heart still fluttered, but it was quieter now; she listened to the sound of the waves, felt the warmth of her partners’ embrace, the sand and water on her toes. She took a deep breath, and whispered, “I love you guys.”

“Love you too,” they answered in unison. 

She moved, saying, “Let’s… let’s go inside. Azula’s probably worried.” 

The three of them rose, holding hands as they made their way across the beach and into the home. 

Azula was sitting upright at the low table, a cup of tea in one hand. She looked up when they entered, silent as Katara sat beside her. “Are you-ah!” She tensed as Katara threw her arms around her, rigid in the embrace. 

“Thank you,” Katara murmured. “Sister.”

Azula relaxed slightly, but remained still. She closed her eyes and let herself be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This one hurt.


	6. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of an ancient gem, Katara and Zuko stumble across something worth far more. God AU, characters aged up 6 years.

“Zuko, stop pushing!”

“You pushed me, Katara! I just said that I was going to go first!”

“Well you took too long!”

“I was looking at the map.” Zuko lifted his torch, illuminating the faded book in his hand. He had pushed up the sleeves of the loose white shirt, cinched at his waist by a belt and dark red pants. A knapsack sat on his back, filled with various tools.

The narrow passageway stretched before them, held by ancient pillars of stone. “The entrance is supposed to be this way.”

Katara grumbled indistinctly and moved behind him. She wore a matching knapsack and loose shirt, though her pants were dark blue and tucked into sealskin boots, betraying her origins. She glanced left and right at the blank grey walls, swinging her torch around. “Wouldn’t we have seen carvings by now?”

“The journal says, ‘we went 40 paces down the hall until we came across a pit’.” Zuko stopped and eyed the vine-covered floor in front of them. 

Katara huffed impatiently. “If you keep stopping every few seconds, we’re never going to get anywhere.” She shoved past him. 

“Katara, wait-”

She yelped as the vines gave way under her feet, dropping the torch as she reached back for Zuko. He threw the book and torch aside and grabbed the belt around her waist, yanking her towards him. Katara clung to Zuko as she looked back; the vines had given way to an abyss, the only light illuminating a circle of stony floor where she had dropped her torch.

Despite her fear, Katara became acutely aware of Zuko’s warm skin, his breath on her neck as he cocked an eyebrow at her. “You okay?”

She stepped aside, out of his arms. “I’m fine.”

He shook his head. “I told you to wait.”

“Was that before or after I was going to fall to my death?” She peered into the pit. “What now? It’s too far to jump.”

“We’re not going across.” Zuko reached into his knapsack and removed a rolled bamboo ladder. “We’re going down.”

“Oh. See, I knew that.” She picked up the journal and torch, holding up the light so Zuko could work. “I was just taking a shortcut.”

“Some shortcut.” He smirked. “That’s a twenty foot drop.”

Katara stuck her tongue out at him.

Zuko worked at the ladder, hammering spikes into the earth to seal it in place. The roll unfurled, falling away towards the torch below. He stepped on the first rung and began his descent, climbing down until he hopped from the ladder to the floor. Zuko called up to her, “Throw me the knapsacks.”

She tossed the bags one after the other, then took the torch in one hand as she too stepped on the rungs of the ladder. 

“Katara, just toss the torch.”

“No way,” she said. “I like to see where I’m going.” Katara made her way down slowly, pausing to look down and relieved when she saw the short drop. She looked back towards the wall to see a large tarantula crawling across her fingers. Startled, Katara cried out and let go of the ladder and torch, falling. 

Zuko caught her easily, chuckling to himself. “Another shortcut?”

“Let go of me!” Katara stood upright, snatching her knapsack and torch indignantly. “Come on, we’re wasting time. Where to?”

He reexamined the faded text as he shouldered his knapsack. “Great-grandfather said there would be an ornate hallway that ran a straight shot to the central chamber.” Zuko glanced at the waiting Katara. “What, you don’t want to go first anymore?”

“No, you can have the next dangerous experience.”

“Well, there shouldn’t be any more.” He raised his torch, focusing on the path ahead. 

Katara examined the engraved walls, the pictures in the stone. “Look at these carvings.”

Zuko ignored her, peering into the darkness. “Seventy four paces… Then the main chamber…”

“It’s almost like… they’re telling a story.” Katara read the images. “First, there’s this circle with an arrow, almost like a giant stone. There’s a word above it in the native language: loosely translated, it means ‘arise’. And look; here’s a man with the same symbol on his forehead, surrounded by people bowing. Maybe he’s a king or something?” She followed the story to the right. “There’s another king, and a queen, and another…” 

She gasped. “Zuko, it’s the story from your great-grandfather's journal! The sun god began the world with this giant stone, and the man with the arrow came from inside. The sun god constantly changed bodies, reborn into different lives…” She paused at the end, where the last of the god’s forms carried a bright object, retreating into the earth. “Here… This is the gem. The one your great-grandfather was looking for.”

“The one he couldn’t find.” Zuko kept his eyes forward. “He searched and searched, and finally gave up. But not us.” 

“Right…” Katara finished the story on the wall. “And then… the sun god disappeared, and left the world in darkness.”

“It’s just a story, Katara; natives going on about the apocalypse.” He paused suddenly, cursing silently at his choice of words. He looked over his shoulder to see her blue eyes glaring at him, flickering in the torchlight. “I didn’t mean-”

“Oh, I know what you meant,” she said, voice low. “These ancient people, their culture, their stories; they don’t mean anything. What’s really important is this rock, this stupid gem. Who cares about history? About tradition?”

Zuko knit his eyebrows. “Katara, that’s not fair. The jewel _is_ my history, my family’s. My great-grandfather put so much effort and time into finding this temple-”

“So he could steal.”

Her words struck a nerve. “Steal from who? The dead? It’s like you said, it’s a rock! We’re not grave robbing, we’re just… excavating.”

She scoffed, crossing her arms. “You wouldn’t know a real excavation if it hit you in the face.”

“Katara, we have to be realistic!” He threw his hands wide. “You know that I’d love to fund a real excavation; I’d have loved to hire a professional team, to buy the materials to dig this place up the right way, but I have nothing!” His voice cracked. “My family disowned me, everyone at the university thought I was crazy for wanting to come here, but you believed in me.”

“I believe in culture, in history,” she growled. “Not you.”

“Well, get in line.” Zuko breathed heavily, fists clenched at his side.

Her eyes softened, though her arms were still crossed. “Zuko, I… That’s not-”

“We need the money, Katara. This gem is going to change our lives; it’ll restore my honor with my family, and you’ll be able to fund the excavation that this place deserves. I know it’s not the right thing now, but you have to see the bigger picture.”

She held his gaze, searching his golden eyes for a lie, for any semblance of falsehood, but she knew he was being earnest. Katara sighed, lowering her hands to her sides. “Fine. Let’s keep moving.”

They walked in silence, past more hieroglyphs telling impossible tales. Katara kept her eyes forward now, convincing herself that there would be time later to read the temple walls. 

Ahead, they saw that the hall opened into a large chamber, distant light filtering in from above and illuminating the woven cobwebs on the ceiling. In the center, they saw a ten-foot-tall boulder with a large arrow pointing down, carved into the stone. 

Zuko took a deep breath. “This is it. This is where the journal ends.” 

They stood just within the hallway, steeling themselves to enter the chamber. Katara glanced down at the spot before Zuko’s ankles, where a thin wire ran across the hallway. “Wait, Zu-”

He had already taken the step, and Zuko looked down with confusion where the wire resisted his ankle. 

Katara shoved against him; they fell forward onto the rock floor as hidden gunpowder ignited in the wall. The stone collapsed in front of the entryway, falling in a cloud of dust. They both threw their hands over their heads, stray rocks clacking against the knapsacks on their backs. When the movement mostly stopped, Zuko looked back, panting. The entrance was completely blocked off. “I… I don’t understand. There was nothing in the journal about…”

Katara coughed, waving her hand in the air. “That’s because that trap wasn’t here when your great-grandfather came through.” She dropped the knapsack and stood, examining where the wall had exploded. “Because he made this trap.”

Zuko stared up at her, shaking his head as he whispered, “No, he… he wouldn’t.”

“He must have, unless someone else explored this temple.” She glanced back at Zuko, seeing his wide-eyed horror. “He… Maybe he didn’t want anyone else getting to it.”

“But why would he leave it out of the journal?” Zuko clutched the faded leather-bound book in his hand. “Why wouldn’t…”

Katara sighed, kneeling beside him. “Are you okay? Physically, I mean.”

He blinked at her, golden eyes returning to reality. “Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” She held out her hand and he took it, standing. “Thank you.”

“I… You’re welcome.” She paused. “And… thank you… for earlier.” Katara playfully punched his arm. “You bastard.”

Zuko’s lip twinged in a small smile, and they turned to behold the rock. 

“This is it?” Katara asked. “This is the stone that began the world?”

“I guess so. Let’s begin searching.” He moved to the edge of the chamber, examining the walls. 

Katara stood in front of the stone, staring at the arrow marking. There was something almost… alive about the boulder. She thought back to the story on the wall. “The world began when the god emerged from the stone…” Her eyes widened. “Then… why isn’t the stone broken?”

“Katara, come on.”

She stepped closer to the boulder eagerly. “Zuko, wait. I think we were reading the story backwards. The world was dark, then the sun god brought the gem…” Her breath escaped in a rush. “The gem… the gem is the sun. They brought the sun from the darkness and… the cycle, reborn, until the last one was…” Katara stared at the arrow. “What was that word above the carving?” She placed a hand on the arrow, whispering in the native language, “ _Arise_.”

The boulder began to quake, the arrow glowed a bright blue. Zuko looked back at the noise and gasped, running to her. “Katara!” He pulled her back and they fell just as the boulder shattered, shards of stone falling to the side. 

In the center of the carnage was a young man. He hovered in place, tense as he sat cross legged, fists pressed together. Ornate glowing tattoos covered his arms and legs, ending with an arrow on his bald head. An ancient orange tunic draped across his muscled body. His eyes opened with the same glow that ignited his tattoos, and he spoke in a voice that comprised a thousand voices. “WHO STIRS ME FROM MY REST?”

Katara and Zuko laid back, mouths agape as they stared. Finally, Katara rose, kneeling before him. “Oh, g-great god of the sun… We are humble archaeologists-”

“I DO NOT KNOW THIS WORD. YOU ARE THIEVES, PERHAPS?”

“N-no!” Zuko followed suit and fell on his knees beside Katara. “We’re explorers.”

“EXPLORE SOMEWHERE ELSE. I HAVE SLEPT IN THIS TEMPLE FOR A THOUSAND YEARS AND YOU WOULD WAKE ME NOW? WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?”

Katara bowed. “I… I want to learn about your people, your culture.”

The god turned to Zuko. “AND YOU?”

“Uh… the same.”

“YOU LIE!”

The temple shuddered around them. Zuko said quickly, “No, please I-” He lowered his head. “I want, or at least, I wanted… to take something from this place, to restore my honor.”

The god considered him. “HOW CAN THERE BE HONOR IN THIEVERY?”

“It’s… a long story, your… godliness.”

“Please,” said Katara. “We didn’t mean to wake you. We didn’t even know you were here. Just let us go and we won’t-”

“SILENCE!”

At this, Katara and Zuko both lowered themselves completely to the floor, noses centimeters from the mossy stone. 

The god remained hovering as they drifted forward, away from the wreckage. Their feet lowered to the ground, resting just in front of Katara and Zuko’s faces. A different voice came now, the voice of a young man. “So you two… aren’t here to kill me?”

Both looked up in surprise, staring at the chiseled face of a man only a few years younger than themselves. Though his muscled figure was intimidating, he had large brown eyes that held a sincere gentleness. 

Katara felt herself blush as she gazed at the handsome face. “Uh… no?”

“Oh…” When the ‘god’ smiled, Zuko felt his heart stagger. The room seemed immediately lighter, and he reached out his tattooed hands to the explorers. “Well, then hello. My name is Aang.”

They blinked at his outstretched palm, exchanging a glance before taking his hand. The god towered over them, asking politely, “What are your names?”

“I’m Katara, and this is Zuko.”

Aang beamed, then looked at his surroundings. He moved with a playful energy as he made a lap around the chamber. “Wow, I’ve been asleep for a long time, huh?”

“Um…” Katara found herself staring at his arms and focused. “Yes, you… you said a thousand years a moment ago.”

“Oh did I?” He put a hand behind his head sheepishly. “Sorry, I can’t always control myself in the Avatar state.”

Zuko eyed him. “The… what?”

“The Avatar state. When I connect to my past lives?” He raised an eyebrow at their confused faces. “What?”

“I… this is incredible!” Katara’s eyes lit up. “You’re… you’re alive, and real! You’re like a living relic!” She moved forward and examined the fabric of his shirt, the tattoo on his arm as she rambled, “How is this possible? How could you have survived for a thousand years? How are we even speaking the same language? Do you have any special powers?”

“Whoa, whoa,” he laughed, reaching out to brush a stray hair behind her ear. She froze in place, gazing into his eyes. “Let’s start with getting out of here; I’m sure the world’s changed a lot since I fell asleep.” He looked at Zuko as well. “Can you both show it to me?”

Zuko bit his lip, quieting his racing thoughts. “Yeah, about that.” He stood aside and indicated the blocked tunnel. 

Aang grinned. “No problem!” He threw one arm around Katara suddenly, his other arm reaching for Zuko. “I’ll get us out!”

Uncertain, Zuko glanced back towards the rocks covering the entrance. He eyed Aang’s hand, finally taking it. Aang pulled him close to his body, saying, “Hold on!”

The god shot skyward, bursting through the roof of the temple. The three hovered over the jungle, the mortals clinging to Aang as he soared easily to a high clearing. He landed on the soft grass, breathing deeply as he released the explorers. “Wow, the air’s so… different. I bet everything’s different!” He waved his hand, indicating for Katara and Zuko to follow. “Come on, let’s go see where the village used to be!”

The two stood still, recovering from the experience. Finally Zuko spoke, “Katara… I know we’ve had our differences, and we don’t always get along, but I just want to take this moment to say, from the bottom of my heart… dibs.”

She gasped. “You can’t call dibs on a god!”

“Oh really?” He smirked. “Cause I just did.” Zuko started walking, following Aang.

Katara trotted after him, calling, “No way, I was the one who released him! Don’t walk away from me! Zuko!”

Her voice rose above the jungle, lifting above the woven trees and into the open air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently re-watched Breadsword's video essay on the _Road to El Dorado_ , which led to my discovery of the 1940s/50s _Road To_ series starring Bing Crosby, Bob Hope, and Dorothy Lamour as the og OT3, but it ended up with more Indiana Jones vibes?? Either way, hope you guys like it; love and stuff!


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two houses, alike in dignity, and Aang is dating both of them. Star crossed lovers AU, characters aged up five years.

“Can I invite someone?” Aang asked while he was sprawled on Katara’s massive four poster bed. She stood at the other side of the bedroom, arms outstretched as her nurse considered the cool fabric that draped around her. Katara tried to turn her head to look at him, but the nurse reached up and held her in place. 

“It depends, Aang,” Katara found his gaze through the mirror. “Who are you thinking?”

He pulled his legs under him, grinning. “My boyfriend.”

Katara cocked an eyebrow. “Do you think that would be a good idea? For us to meet?”

“I just thought the two of you might like to know each other, put faces to the names.”

“What names?” Katara chuckled. “You haven’t told me his, and you said he doesn’t know mine.”

“Exactly,” Aang slid off the bed, stepping onto a soft animal hide rug. “I think it’s time you learned. I don’t want to keep any secrets between my partners.”

Katara’s nurse nodded with finality, sliding the dress over Katara’s head and placing the gown on a hanger. Katara stepped down from the stepstool in front of the mirror, pulling a loose t-shirt over her undergarments as she considered. “Aang, you have to be prepared in case he and I don’t get along. I know for you, love is fluid, shareable in all forms, but that isn’t the case for everyone.”

“I know, I know.” Aang moved to her, cupping her jaw with one hand as he smiled down at her face. “And if you don’t like each other, that’s fine. But I’m in love with you both, and I want you to meet.”

She placed her fingers over his, blue eyes shining at him. “Very well. But don’t forget it’s a costume party, so I expect you both in masks.”

Aang kissed her forehead, saying, “I’ll let him know. Thank you, my moon.” He squeezed her in his muscled arms before pulling away, towards the balcony. “I’ll see you tonight!”

Katara watched as he hurtled over the edge of the balcony, calling, “You know we have a door?”

“This is faster!” His voice echoed. She laughed and ran to the railing, admiring Aang as he climbed down a vine-covered trellis. He blew her a kiss. “I love you!” Aang leapt to the earth, taking off into the forest that surrounded the estate. 

She crossed her arms and leaned on the rail, breathing in the summer air. Beyond the walls of her family’s estate, she saw the distant spires of Republic City, and she let herself wish for a moment. 

“Katara!” The nurse’s voice interrupted her daydream. Katara sighed as she stood back, fingers brushing against the stone ledge before she returned inside her family’s estate.

* * *

The night wind blew through the streets of Republic City, dancing playfully around Zuko and Aang’s feet as they made their way to the party. Zuko pulled at the hem of his black shirt, the blue mask on his forehead shifting as he muttered, “You’re sure this is a good idea?”

“Of course,” Aang grinned. 

“But what if they figure out who I am? A son of the Hi family, attending a Kōri party…”

Aang put a hand around his boyfriend, his loose orange robe falling down his arm as he did so. “No one will recognize you with the mask. And besides, you’re with me.”

Their footsteps echoed on the pavement as they turned the corner, past a neatly trimmed hedge. The road ran straight to the glowing Kōri family estate, lights shining brightly as Republic City’s elite gathered inside. 

Zuko paused at the sight. “I… I don’t know, Aang. Azula said there was a skirmish in the street just this morning. She told me a member of the Kōri house started it, and that-”

“My sun,” Aang said, taking Zuko’s hands in his. “Your sister isn’t always the most reliable source when it comes to these things. It’s a party; most of the crowd will be too drunk to care, and even if you are recognized-,” he pressed his lips to Zuko’s knuckles. “- I’ll protect you.”

His golden eyes searched Aang’s face. Zuko sighed, reaching up to pull the blue mask over his face. “Alright. Let’s go.”

The party within was a cacophony of sounds, laughter and music. Zuko gawked at the massive staircase that diverted from the entryway, letting Aang drag him through the lights and glittering bodies. The wealthy crowd danced in circles, spilling crystal glasses of golden liquid on the tile.

Aang paused to greet a crowd of people, who hailed him excitedly. Zuko stood to the side, nodding in recognition when Aang pointed to him, but otherwise distancing himself from the group. He looked around, accidentally meeting the eyes of a dancing older woman. She reached for Zuko’s arm, giggling hazily as she invited him to join. Zuko retreated, hands up in apology. Aang laughed at the incident and continued moving, leading him away. 

They finally stopped in one of the ballrooms, where Zuko found solace near one of the pillars. Aang kissed his temple and said he would bring back drinks; Zuko was content to wait for his return. 

Zuko cast his eyes over the horde, as if searching for something, though he did not know what. He drank in the scene, the masked faces, the gowns, the suits, the trays of food. He allowed himself a small smile, but in a moment, his blood went cold.

She was the only one not wearing a mask, not dancing. Her hands were folded politely over the blue gown, a silk shawl around the dark skin of her arms. Her long brown hair was loose around her shoulders but pulled back at the top, blue eyes following the dancers in the center of the room. She had a quiet confidence about her, a playfulness hidden in her smile. 

Zuko caught himself staring, his gaze flickering to an orange blur that approached the girl in blue. Aang laughed as he pulled her into the center of the room. They danced easily, the room melting away as Zuko watched. 

He felt no jealousy, which surprised him. The way they looked at each other, the breathless sincerity as they twirled, left him with something far stronger than jealousy. He still wanted Aang, but now he felt a new yearning, a desire for her to look at him that way.

And then the dance was over. Aang and the girl exchanged bows, faces shiny with sweat. He took her hand and led her towards Zuko.

The moment she laid her eyes on him, Zuko knew he was done for. “Katara,” Aang said softly. “This is my boyfriend, Zuko. Zuko, my girlfriend Katara.” She regarded him with a coldness, and he realized the blue mask still covered his face. He hesitated, then pushed up the headpiece so she could see his face. 

Katara blinked at him, her lips parting as she beheld the golden eyes, the burn scar that covered the left side of his face. She exhaled, so softly he might not have noticed. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Zuko found himself staring at her lips and averted his eyes, nodding towards the crowd. “Nice… party.”

“Oh…” Her shoulders straightened. “Thank you.”

After a stretch of silence, Aang looked between the two, seemingly disappointed. A new song began to play and his eyes lit up. He turned to Katara, “Do you mind if he and I go dance?”

“Not at all, my star.”

_My star_. That’s what she called him. Such a good idea, why had he never thought of it?

Aang took him to the dance floor. The song was slower but not without a beat, and while Aang easily moved to the music, Zuko simply swayed from side to side. Aang took his hands and beamed at Zuko. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Zuko shrugged, avoiding Aang’s eyes. “Just… people. Socializing.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No,” he said truthfully. “She’s… fine.”

Aang raised an eyebrow. “Like… fine as in eh, or fine as in fine?”

“She’s pretty,” Zuko muttered, resisting vulnerability.

“Is that it?”

“I…” He glanced to the side, where she watched them. He tensed when he felt the weight of her gaze, stepping away from the floor. “I’m sorry, Aang, I-”

“Zuko,” Aang swerved around him, blocking his escape. He pressed a hand to Zuko’s cheek tenderly. “Seriously, what is it?”

Zuko pressed his lips together, face growing pink. “She… She’s…” _Divine. I want to kneel at her feet and kiss her hands until my lips are numb with prayer_. He settled for a hollow word, not wanting to betray his fervor. “She’s beautiful.”

“Do you really think that?”

“Aang, I…” He read Aang’s face, his worry and concern, and realized that if he was not truthful now, he would spend his life with this secret. “How could I not think that?” They glanced at Katara, and she stood beside the pillar as if placed there by a decorator. “She’s… she’s…”

Aang gasped with recognition. “Oh, you _like_ her.”

“Shut up,” Zuko grumbled. “I don’t even know her.”

The song began to end and Aang smiled as he led Zuko back to where she stood. “Well maybe you should get to it.”

Katara looked between them as Zuko paused, fists clenched at his side. He glanced at Aang, who gave him a thumbs up. Zuko sighed, eyes downcast as he held out his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

She frowned, taking his hand uncertainly. “Um… Sure?”

Zuko felt his steps jerking while she seemed to glide. On the dance floor, he took one of her hands, placing his other on her waist. He gulped at the feel of her dress, the warmth beneath it. The music started, and they moved together stiffly. 

Katara spoke first. “Aang never told me about your…” She tried to think of the correct words. 

“Scar. Yeah.” His eyes were on his feet, trying not to step on hers.

“I mean, he mentioned something, but…” Her words trailed off as she tried to get his attention. “Zuko? That’s your name right?”

“Yes.”

“Is something wrong? Why won’t you look at me?”

Zuko met her eyes again, hoping she wouldn’t be able to feel the tremor that ran through his body. “I… I’m shy.”

She laughed at that, and his heart was in his throat. “Well, you don’t have to be. We’re just in love with the same person.”

_In love..._

“Besides,” she smirked. “I don’t bite.”

“I wish you would.” Zuko immediately regretted the words, but she seemed surprisingly charmed. 

“So… you’re not… just men, then?” she asked.

“Are you?”

Katara considered his words. “I don’t know.”

“Me either.” 

They were silent for a few moments, before Katara smiled to herself. “You know, it’s funny. We’re total strangers and yet, we’ve kissed the same lips, so in a way, I guess we’ve kissed before.”

He quieted the hopeful stir in his chest. “Are you averse to kissing strangers?”

“Well, I guess not, since by that logic, I already have.” She raised an eyebrow, almost daring him. “Are you?”

Zuko shook his head. “In fact, I wish I could kiss your strange lips again.”

Katara gawked at him, taken aback by his words. He blushed deeply and began to remove his hand from her waist. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. 

When Aang first kissed Zuko, they were alone in Zuko’s room, laying together in the bed. Now, kissing Katara, Zuko relived that moment, and he wondered breathlessly how lucky he was to have two of these kisses, the ones that change everything.

“Get away from her!” They parted as the crowd surrounded them, a voice calling from afar. Zuko stared in a daze as a tall man approached, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and his arms bare. 

Katara stepped in front of Zuko, confronting the man. “Sokka, what are you doing?”

“Don’t touch her, Hi!”

The crowd gasped around them. Katara blinked up at Sokka. “Wh-What? This man isn’t-”

“His name is Zuko, Katara, the first born son of the Hi family.” Sokka pulled her away, but she yanked her arm from his grasp. 

Aang was at Zuko’s side in an instant, hands up defensively, “Sokka, brother, please, there’s no reason to start-”

“Don’t call me brother! My family, Katara’s family, we are from the house of Kōri, the house that _you_ brought this enemy into!”

Zuko watched as Katara turned to face him, eyes wide. He bowed his head. 

Aang addressed Sokka once more. “It’s a party, Sokka, he’s not hurting-”

“I’ll leave.” Zuko spoke firmly, loud enough for the crowd to hear him. He stepped forward, past Katara and Sokka. The horde parted for him, Aang following close behind. 

When they had exited the estate, Zuko removed the blue mask from his head and threw it in the hedges. He turned to Aang and growled, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Oh by the way, babe, my girlfriend’s the daughter of your family’s sworn enemy.’” 

“You could have said something! You didn’t have to let me…” Zuko clenched his fist, thinking of the way her lips felt. “I… I can’t believe you have so little honor as to date members of both houses.”

“Don’t lecture me, Zuko. You know this feud has gone on long enough.” Aang sighed. “I guess I thought, if you two met, then maybe that would be the start of the end.”

“What if we had killed each other?”

“And what if you kissed each other? Oh wait, you did.” Aang crossed his arms. “So?”

Zuko glared at him, but his anger turned to regret. “I… I just wish everyone hadn’t seen.”

“Oh." Aang’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry, Zuko, I didn’t even think about…”

“About how embarrassing that was?”

Aang pressed his lips together, eyeing his boyfriend. “How about I make it up to you?”

* * *

Sokka had sent Katara home directly after the kiss. She stood now on her balcony, leaning on the rail as she gazed into the night. The trees swayed in the breeze, stars bright above her as she began muttering to herself. 

“Of course he would do this. Of course Aang, Mr. Peacemaker, would go and date two enemies.” Katara touched a finger to her lips, mind racing. “And of course… I’d fall for him too…”

“Katara!”

She gasped and looked over the balcony, seeing Aang on the trellis beaming up at her. Behind him, was Zuko.

Katara hesitated, backing away as Aang hopped over the railing and helped Zuko behind him. “Aang, what…” She steeled herself. “Why is he here?”

Aang rolled his eyes. “We both heard you just now, you can drop the act.”

“It’s no act, Aang,” she said, more concerned than hateful. “He’s… Their family…”

“He’s not like them, Katara. You aren’t like yours either.” Aang looked between them. “Please, I know this is… different, but clearly you two have a spark.” He reached out his hands. “We could do this together.”

Katara and Zuko met each other’s eyes, trying and failing to silence the yearning within. Zuko took Aang’s hand first, stepping forward to kiss his boyfriend. The two reached for Katara. 

She took one step back, towards her family’s mansion, the safety of the walls. She gazed past the two young men, at the night sky and distant city. “I… I forget so easily that there’s more than this… More than Kōri, and Hi, and…” Katara took a deep breath, and moved into Aang’s arms. He kissed her sweetly, retreating to give Katara and Zuko room. 

They considered each other, distant like animals at first, but then Zuko closed the gap between them. He brushed a stray hair from her face, leaning closer and whispering, “What light through the darkness. It is the night, and you are the moon.” 

Katara relaxed at his touch, and let him kiss her softly. Aang wrapped his arms around them, grinning as he kissed Zuko’s nose. “My sun-” He kissed Katara’s forehead. “My moon.”

Zuko rolled his eyes as Katara chuckled, pressing against their warmth as she whispered, “My stars.”


	8. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko enjoys a beach day with his family. Set 20 years after the events of ATLA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, here we are, 8 chapters and 13,000 words later. I'll have some personal notes at the end, but for those of y'all who stuck through this, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Love and stuff!

The sky stretched beyond the horizon, the waves beneath reflecting the azure color. Zuko gazed at the distance, pressing the rim of the porcelain cup to his lips as his toes dug into the sand. His eyes flickered to further down the beach, where his seven-year-old daughter, Izumi, had constructed a fortress of sand. She crouched below the rim of the wall, pebbles in her hands as she peered at her enemy, eight-year-old Bumi. He had built a similar structure, though his was slightly too close to the water; between ducking Izumi’s projectiles and constantly rebuilding his eastern wall, the wild-haired child had his hands full. 

“Take that!” Izumi tossed another pebble. The rock sank into the sandy base of Bumi’s fortress, and he stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation. 

“Nice arm! Hope you don’t mind losing it!”

“Bumi, no!” Zuko glanced up from his seat to see Katara, heavy with child as she descended the steps of his family’s beach house. Holding her right hand was her daughter, Kya, a blissful toddler who let go to pick up a seashell. Katara stopped beside Zuko’s chair, panting with the effort of movement as she cried out to her son, “We don’t throw rocks!” She glared down at Zuko. “What are you doing? Go stop them!”

Zuko frowned up at her, placing his cup on the wooden side table. “Why? They’re just playing.”

“Playing with rocks!” She looked up again and gasped. “No, Kya, don’t give your brother the seashell! Bumi, don’t- Ah!” Katara clenched her fist, staggering to the side as Zuko rose to support her. 

He gently guided her to his seat, kneeling on the sand before her. “You’re over-exerting yourself, my moon.”

Katara growled at him, “And you’re under-exerting yourself. What if they kill each other?”

Zuko shook his head, standing as he called, “Izumi! Bumi! Let’s play a new game!”

Both children popped their heads over the sandy walls, suspicious. “What new game, fire dad?” Bumi said, narrowing his eyes. “If that is your real name.”

“It’s not. You’re the only one who calls me that, Bumi.” Zuko pointed to Kya, who continued to stumble around in search of shells. “There’s a lot more than seashells on this island. Did you know this used to be a pirate cove?”

The two gasped and leapt from their forts, feet thudding against the beach as they ran to him. “Really?” Izumi asked, golden eyes shining. “Did they kill anyone?”

“Lots of people.” He reached down and plucked two large half shells from the sand. “And if you start digging, you’ll find all their bones, and maybe even the pirates’ hidden treasure.”

Bumi snatched the shell from Zuko’s hand, pushing Izumi as they tumbled down the beachside. He shouted, “I get this side, Izumi!”

“No fair, I bet that’s the side with the bones!”

Zuko grinned to himself and turned back to Katara, who still wore her indignance over her relief. “Happy?”

“Happier.” She shifted in the chair, trying to get comfortable. “At least they’ll leave this place in one piece.”

Zuko collapsed in the sand beside her, reaching for his porcelain cup. “Azula and I used to throw rocks at each other all the time.”

“Well, Sokka and I never did that. We just threw snowballs.”

He raised an eyebrow. “With rocks in them?”

Katara wrinkled her nose. “Not big ones.”

Zuko smiled, returning his gaze to the sea. 

“Oh, are we playing pirates?” A voice came from behind them, and both turned to see Aang, grinning as he held a massive bowl of fire flakes in his arms. “Or digging tunnels?”

“Dad!” Bumi and Izumi’s voices mingled as they both saw Aang.

Izumi raised her hand, a dead fish entangled in her fingers. “I found bones!”

Katara averted her eyes, holding a hand over her mouth to keep her lunch down. Zuko and Aang both chuckled, and Zuko called, “That’s great Izumi, but let’s find some human bones.”

“Okay! Dad, did you see my bones?”

“I just did, sweetie.”

“No, not _you_ Dad,” Izumi said to Zuko, her eyes shifting to Aang. “ _You_ dad.”

Bumi put his hands on his hips. “Stop confusing everyone, Izumi! That’s why we agreed, fire dad and air dad.”

Aang raised his hand. “Hey, don’t forget I can firebend, too.”

Bumi considered this as he furrowed his brow. “Then… you can be Mr. Bald Man.”

“Aw, now I don’t get to be a dad at all?” Aang pouted his lower lip, handing Zuko the bowl of fire flakes. He wiped his dusty red fingers on his orange robes as he said, “Well, if I’m giving up fatherhood, then I’m taking up piracy!” He reached for a nearby rock, bending the earth into a sword-like shape. “Arrrh, and ye scallywags won’t get away with diggin up my treasure!”

Bumi and Izumi both shrieked as they ran, Aang charging after them as he waved the rock sword around wildly. Katara laughed at the sight; Zuko grinned as he leaned his head against her leg. Katara lifted her hand to absentmindedly toy with his long black hair, and he took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air as the waves crashed lazily on the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your week? Did you spend some time with friends or family? Did you finally get the nerve to ask your boss for some well deserved time off, after being an essential worker for the past six months? Maybe you got up early every morning and wrote about a polyamorous relationship, filled with love and laughter, and then spent the day at work refreshing every few hours to see how many people read it. 
> 
> Life is hard. You give most of your productivity and time to a billion dollar corporation, so tired by the time you return home that the effort of editing a 2000 word fic seems greater than writing it in the first place. The love of your life only lives one hour away and yet a global pandemic keeps you apart for 2-3 weeks at a time. You finish an article about your dad's model railroad layout, a glowing review of his character even though you just argued about politics two days ago, and you submit the article to the local paper, still awaiting a response. Your roommates and family love and support you, but they have their own lives, and some things should be left to professionals. 
> 
> But you also get to rise before the sun and make chai tea, crunching on English muffins and taking the time to create. You get to spend your thirty minute commute recording character dialogue, pausing at the stoplight to re-type her name from 'Guitarist' to 'Katara' for the hundredth time. You get to pace around the living room in a stoned haze, rambling to your roommates about different types of Japanese tea and Inuit folktales. You get to 'research' setting details by re-watching _The Mummy_ and Baz Luhrman's _Romeo + Juliet_. 
> 
> You cry when you watch Hayao Miyazaki's _Whisper of the Heart_ for the first time and realize that the word 'essential' has been bastardized by capitalists, and that _this_ is what's really essential. 
> 
> Writing, the act of creation, the preservation of love. 
> 
> Life is hard. But it's worth it. Because love is worth it.


End file.
